


dawn

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Usually Steve is up at the crack of dawn
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words September Drabble/icon challenge day 2, prompt “love”

Steve wakes up, as always, as the first light of dawn is peeping through the blinds. 

Any other morning, he would get up straight away. Make his bed, pull on his gear and go for a swim or a run. Come back, have a shower, drink some coffee, head to work. 

Today, he doesn’t do that. 

Instead he rolls over and snakes his arm around Noelani’s waist, his hand feeling strangely heavier for the weight of the brand new band of gold on his finger. Pulling her body flush against his and closing his eyes, he’s back asleep in seconds.


End file.
